


When I Looked at You

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross dressing Sanji, M/M, some french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Zoro is a high prince where he would take over the kingdom. But he can't take it over without a bride. So. He gets one





	1. The Wife

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to a dear friend who helped me with the French. They are called Ninjatome. So please go check out their work! Thank you so much again!

Being the next in line for the throne was difficult. There was order’s, alliances, marriages, money, and the people of the kingdom. They were pleased about the future king to be. Happily to welcome him as their new king. Others. Not so much. 

A man tumbled out of a window. With another shouting at him through the broken window. The blonde held five loaves of bread before bolting down the cobblestone path to the town's square. He stopped to a little girl on the street and handed her one before darting off again. Then stopped to a small family handing them two before hiding in an ally. He glanced around putting the bread in a barrel before shutting it closed. When he turned around two guards stood at the exit. The blonde furrowed and backed up before the red haired man batted him in the head with his weapon. 

The prince sat on his throne, cloth of gold, silver, and bronze was tossed over the chair fanning out on the ground. he wore an open long v neck coat in dark pants. Both embroidered with a gold thread. A thin bronze crown sat upon his head. The family crest sat upon his chest along with a few rings on his fingers. His hair was a fresh and wild green color, and he bared dark onyx eyes. He exposed his battle scars as much as he possibly could. This was prince Zoro. Many, many women had fallen in over with him. But upturned his nose to each pretty face that had walked into the palace. His father’s liquid gold eyes glanced to his son before he raised a hand. The women bowed before leaving with shattered hope that the prince would of chosen them. The king sighed resting back against his chair. He was dressed in robes of furs and a white embroidered coat with dark pants. He was also littered in jewelry and a large crown sat upon his head. He turned to his son running a hand through his dark hair. This was King Mihawk. A hand was placed onto his earning the dark haired man’s attention. His wife Shanks sat beside him. A silver crown sat upon his head as he kissed Mihawk’s knuckle and left to give them some time alone. 

“Why must you be stubborn? Your sister was happy married, along with your brother. Why is it you who still sits beside me?” He grumbled.

Zoro clicked his tongue, “I can run this kingdom fine, with or without someone by my side.” 

The king smacked him upside the head, “Watch your tongue.” 

The prince rolled his eyes and got up. He headed out of the room leaving his father to sigh. The day was somewhat normal, Mihawk and Zoro trained in the fencing room. Where Zoro always seemed to lose to Mihawk but the battle seemed to never end. Until the door was knocked on and turned to the maid walking into the room. Her long orange hair was tied up in a bun with a short skimpy maid outfit fit her frame. Nami was the head maid in the castle. Also very bossy.She held a tray with lemonade in a pitcher and two glasses. 

“Your highness should take a break.” She said. 

The two nodded as Nami put the tray on the small table by the door. Zoro and Mihawk put away their swords and headed over to the table. They poured their drinks and sat at the table. Zoro gulped down his drink before getting a second glass. Mihawk looked up to him and cleared his throat. Here it comes. 

“Im not getting any younger. I need to know that the kingdom will be safe in your care.” Mihawk explained.

Zoro sighed, “Will you leave me alone about that?” 

“Not until you have a bride. I'm not getting any younger and neither are you. So by the end of this month you better have-” 

“Alright!” 

“Don’t you use that tone with me.” 

The doors swung open as Ace opened the door. Zoro and Mihawk sent a threatening glare to Ace who straightened and cleared his throat.

“Your highness, he’s back.” Ace said. 

“Oh?” Mihawk asked. 

The two of them got up and headed into the throne room. Where they took their place along with Shanks. The doors swung open as they turned to a blonde in rags and spitting in an unfamiliar tongue. He struggled in the grip of the guards as he was pushed onto the floor of the castle. The king and young prince cocked a brow to the blonde. Kidd one of the guards pressed a foot to his back keeping him onto the floor. 

“Your highness, this man has been stealing food, clothes, and other items from the town's square.” Killer said, “We believe he’s been the same man who’s been stealing for the past three years.” 

Kidd took his foot off him and grabbed onto his blonde hair. He yanked him to look up to the royal family when Zoro's eye caught his blue eyed gaze. They held anger and terror. Blood dripped from the gash across his forehead and down his lip. The blonde spoke in an angered tongue that no one understood.

"Lâchez-moi bande d'enfoirés ! Je vais vous botter le cul ! Putain je déteste ce pays et son prince à la con !" (Let me go you fuckers! I'm going to kick your asses! I hate this fucking country and its mother fucking prince!)

He snapped looking to Kidd. Anger and rage were in his eye.

"Dès que je serais libre je commence par toi. J'te botterais le cul si fort que tes petits enfants ne pourront pas s'asseoir!" (As soon as I'm free I'm starting with you. I'm going to kick your ass so hard that your grandchildren won't be able to sit!)

Mihawk raised a hand.

“Get a doctor to treat his wounds.” 

Within a few moments the doors opened once more. Law, their doctor stepped through. The blonde watched him walk in then started spitting harsher words to Law roll his eyes at. 

“Détends-toi. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal.” Law barked. (Relax. We're not going to harm you) 

The blonde shut up. They watched as Law spoke to the blonde in the foreign tongue. As he bandaged his wound on his forehead. Zoro stood he approached the blonde and took a knee. The blonde frowned to him backing up slightly. Zoro took his chin and tilted him up to eye level. Then he turned to Mihawk. Who earned his attention then turned back to the blonde. 

“I choose him. Clean him up and put him in my quarters.” Zoro spoke.


	2. Speak

The blonde gritted his teeth before spitting at him, “Jamais je ne t'épouserais espèce d'enfoiré.” (I will never marry you, you fucker) 

Before he was taken away. Zoro stood and wiped away the spit with his thumb. He turned to his father with furrowed brows staring his golden eyes to his son. He sighed rubbing his temples before resting in the palm of his hand. 

“You could've picked anyone. But you choose a peasant, someone we can’t understand.” 

“I could of picked anyone. But I chose him to be my bride. The wedding will take place this day a month from now.” Zoro said. 

And with that he had left with his cape fluttering behind him. Mihawk raised his hand having a man walk over to him. 

“My son has set his mind on this. Start preparations for the wedding. We have a month.” Mihawk said. 

Zoro walked down the halls before going up the stairs. His boots tapped up the cobblestone staircase where he came to a room where there was loud thumping and smashing. Then foreign insults. Killer and Kidd unlocked the door as Zoro headed inside. The blonde stood holding a vase about to smash it on the floor. As the door shut the blonde threw it at his head which Zoro dodged. The blonde then approached him spitting and cursing then prodded his chest with insults Zoro couldn't understand. He grabbed the collar of the peasant boy’s clothes and pulled him into a kiss. Which he struggled through before Zoro pulled back and put a finger on his lips. 

“I don’t understand what you're saying.” Zoro said. 

The blonde grumbled batting Zoro’s hand away before sitting on the bed, he crossed his arms avoiding eye contact with Zoro. He smirked seeing the blonde’s ears tipped with a hot red. 

“Did you like me kissing you?” Zoro asked. 

The blonde snapped over to him, “I would never!” 

They both were in shock as the blonde turned away crossing his arms. Zoro sat next to him with a shit eating grin. 

“Oh, so you can speak English?” He asked. 

But his lips were sealed, his eyes never meeting the dark eyes. 

“Well do I at least get to know your name?” Zoro asked. 

Those blue eyes flicked to him before back staring straight ahead. Zoro sighed resting back on his hands. 

“A month from today, you will be my wife. So you better start talking.” Zoro said. 

The blonde turned to him, “I didn't agree to be your wife. Nor will I ever!” 

Zoro smirked tilting his head over to him, “Well, you liked it when I kissed you.” 

The door was knocked on as they turned to a maid, midnight dark hair and dazzling sapphire eyes. She smiled as Sanji smiled back to her. He approached her taking her hand and kissed her knuckle. She smiled softly looking to Zoro who pursed his lips. 

“It’s time for the royal bath.” She said. 

Zoro and the blonde headed into a room where there was a large bath with flower petals and steamy water. The maid shut the door locking the two inside. Zoro started to strip and head into the tub while the blonde stood awkwardly off to the side. He cocked a brow to him and snapped and pointed to the tub. But the blonde only frowned and backed up more. 

“Get in the tub before I strip you myself and drag you in here.” Zoro barked. 

The blonde spun his finger indicating Zoro to turn around. He sighed turning around as the blonde stripped and sat in the far side of the tub. Zoro turned as he felt the presence in his tub. The blonde sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and glaring at Zoro. He sighed resting back against the tub. His onyx eyes narrowed to the cut on his forehead.

“Who did that to you?” Zoro asked. 

But he just turned his nose the other way. Avoiding eye contact with the young prince. Zoro clicked his tongue folding his arms around the back of the tub watching the blonde. 

“At least tell me your name.” Zoro said. 

The blonde turned to him with the same hard look before looking away again. 

“Fine, I’ll call you twirly brows.” 

He splashed water at Zoro earning a chuckle from the prince. 

“Alright, fine. What about ero brow.” 

The blonde rolled his eyes. 

“Calico.” 

The blonde gasped covering his lower region with a hue of blush on his cheeks. Zoro smirked as he started to inch closer to the blonde. 

“I couldn't help and take a little peak. After all, if you're going to be my wife and all. I should see all of you.” Zoro said. 

His pale skin started to deepen into a dark blush. Zoro wrapped his arm behind the blonde and inched close to his face. Zoro tilted his face closer to him and smirked. The blonde pursed his lips with a beat red face from embarrassment. Zoro pulled him into another kiss. The blonde soon turned away moments later. Zoro frowned to that. Before he sighed pulling the blonde to his side. The blonde was stiff as Zoro held him close. His blue eyes wandered his olive skin, looking to the scars on his body. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, again.” Zoro said. 

The blonde relaxed slightly, he dipped his head down looking to the flowers and the water. Once the bath was complete Zoro and the blonde headed down back to Zoro’s room. Where the vases were cleaned up and replaced. The blonde watched as Zoro curled up in his large bed then patted the other side. He shifted before approaching the bed. He sank into the plush bedding before smiling softly. Zoro propped himself up on his elbow and watched the blonde bounce slightly before falling back on the bed. He looked up to Zoro and frowned before curling up farthest away from Zoro. 

“Well, today is the start of the rest of your life. My queen.” Zoro purred. 

He blew out the candle by his bedside. The blonde looked over his shoulder to Zoro. 

“Sanji.” He spoke. 

Zoro turned back to him, “What?” 

“My name. Is Sanji.” 

Then he curled up on the bed curling up in a ball and clutching the blanket. 

“Goodnight, Sanji.” Zoro whispered.


	3. Escape

Sanji woke up the following morning to warmth. It enveloped him and was so cozy. He hummed fluttering open his eyes to the green haired prince embracing him. He furrowed batting away the prince’s arms. Who rolled over onto his back and scratched his chest. Sanji rolled his eyes climbing out of bed and found some clothes folded up on the dresser. He went over to them finding some royal clothes and a set of shoes. He glanced to Zoro before to the set of clothes. He quickly changed out of his night clothes before the clothes. Once he got his shoes on he went to the window unlocking it and climbing out. 

He perched himself between two windows before he noticed a guard on a horse. The blonde hopped down knocking the guard off his horse and then taking the horse and riding off. He snapped the reins to the horse who neighed then bolted off. Sanji looked back finding guards watch him go off then headed through the castle gate. Where he headed into the town. Mihawk watched from the window stirring his tea. Shanks soon took his side taking his arm. 

“What are we going to do?” Shanks asked.

“We won’t do anything. This is Zoro’s problem.” 

Sanji rode into the town having people look at him like he too was a prince. He hopped off the horse and headed into an ally. Where an older man lied pressed up against the wall. His leg missing, and he was tearing into the bread Sanji left yesterday. He sighed in relief going over to him and knelt down before him. The older man furrowed and looked up to Sanji. 

“Wha-what happened to you?” He asked.

“We have to get out of here. The prince is looking for me and-” 

“Sanji. What, did you do?” 

Zoro grumbled sitting up as Robin walked into the room. She came in with a tray of food and a smile on her lips. Zoro looked over to see his bedside was missing Sanji. He turned back to Robin who was going through his closet. 

“Where’s Sanji?” Zoro asked. 

“Sanji?” She asked. 

“My bride?” 

“Oh, he escaped this morning and headed into town.” 

“HE WHAT?!” 

Zoro grabbed some random clothes and shoes before taking down the castle stairs. His cape swayed and shifted with each turn he made. He pushed open the front doors as guards scrambled up to him. 

“Find Sanji!” He barked, “Bring me my horse.” 

A white horse trotted up to him, Zoro took the reins before jumping up on the horse. He pulled on the reins turning the horse to the gates then bucked his heels. Then the horse bolted off to the town. Where many people gasped and stood out of the way of the prince. He furrowed to the town glancing around. He spotted Sanji who was getting on the horse with an older man. He growled as Sanji glared to him before dashing off to the forest. Zoro followed after. Before Sanji could get far Zoro took the reins to his horse and stopped him. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Zoro barked. 

“What does it look like? I’m leaving!” Sanji hissed. 

“You're my bride you can’t leave. We will marry in less than a month.” 

“I never agreed to be your wife in the first place!” 

“Sanji. You’ve been chosen to be the prince’s bride?” 

He turned to the older man, “Stay out of this.” 

“Take him. Take my son, treat him as the gentlemen and true prince he is.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Your highness, you have to take my son. He’s helped the sick, give to the poor, and fed the hungry. With him as your bride you will bring this kingdom back up on it’s feet.” 

“I will.” Zoro said, “I’d like to bring you to my castle as well. If you are my bride’s father, it is only right you are treated well as well.” 

The guards trotted in surrounding Sanji and his father. Zoro raised a hand as Sanji glanced around to the many guards surrounding him. Zoro pulled Sanji onto his horse while another guard had taken his father. They went back into the kingdom where people had gathered around the forest. 

“I’m going to be married to this man in less than enough. Praise your future queen.” Zoro said. 

A few people cheered while the others gave dirty glares and muttered curses. Zoro and his royal guard had went back to the castle. Where Sanji was heavily guarded in the dining hall. He glared to Zoro before slamming his hands down on the table. 

“I never asked for this! First everyone hate’s me because I would do the right thing while you chase chamber maids around! Then you tell them to praise me for being your wife!” Sanji barked, “I want nothing to do with you! I hate you!” 

Zoro glared up at him, “You could've gotten yourself killed! You know how many assassins are out there trying to kill us. I risked my neck out to save your life and this is my treatment?” 

“I’d rather die than be with you!” 

He pushed away from the table and then stormed off. With a guard following behind him. Zoro sighed. He rested on his palm. 

“What am I doing wrong?” He muttered. 

Robin stepped into the room holding a bottle of Zoro’s favorite Sake. 

“Your highness. Might I suggest, doing something for him. You did change his life, let him warm up to you.” 

He turned to her, “How so?” 

“Well, his father used to be a cook for a restaurant before it was run out of business. Sanji was a cook beside him but. They were kicked out and lived in the streets.” 

Zoro hummed, then motioned Robin closer. She leaned over to him as he whispered in her ear. She giggled pulling back and nodded. 

“I will see to it, your highness.”


	4. Change of Heart

Zoro stepped up the stairs with his cape fluttering behind him. He wore black with a gold embroidery on his chest and down his coat. Zoro stepped to Sanji’s room since he and Zoro can’t sleep in the same bed until after the wedding. The first night didn’t count since Zoro didn’t announce his marriage to Sanji to the people. 

Zoro stopped before a double set of doors and pushed them open. Nami and Robin stood lacing up Sanji’s dress. Once they finished they left to leave the prince and soon to be princess alone. Sanji sat in a sea green and blue dress, with a silver embroidery around the bottom of his skirt and on the chest of his dress. It showed off his shoulders but it was still a long sleeve and came to a point at the bottom of his sleeves. Sanji sat tall in that dress like it was made for him. He glanced to Zoro and rolled his eyes before looking back to himself in the mirror. 

“What do you want?” Sanji asked. 

“I'd like to show you something so come with me.” Zoro said. 

He turned to Zoro and furrowed, “Why should I?” 

“Just, please.” 

Sanji sighed getting up, Zoro held out his arm to him. But the blonde walked beside him. Still wanting nothing to do with him. Zoro sighed as he lead Sanji out of the room. They headed down the hall to the stairs where they descended and they went to the dining room. Sanji cocked a brow as Zoro held the door open for him. He walked into the dining room to find his father sitting at the table. Sanji grinned stepping up to him and they embraced. He pulled back cupping the older man’s face with a large smile on his face. 

“How, where have you been? You look almost better.” Sanji said. 

“Your majesty made sure I was getting the right treatment and the medicine I needed to get better. He’s also offered me a job to work in the kitchen so I can still be with you.” Zeff said, "Oh and look." 

Zeff showed off his new leg. But he was still getting used to it. Sanji smiled as Zeff sat back down again. He turned to Zoro who exited the room and shut the doors. He turned back to Zeff. 

“Zoro did this?” He asked. 

“Sanji, he’s not a bad man. You just think he is.” Zeff said. 

The blonde sighed, “I’d like to thank him for this.” 

Zoro and the new head guard were sword fighting. They were in the front of the castle clashing swords and pushing each other back. But Zoro swiped him knocking the younger man onto his back. Zoro chuckled as the guard sighed. He held out his hand to the man and helped him up. 

“Good try but you still won’t beat me.” Zoro said. 

There was a slow soft clapping earning their attention. Sanji stood with a picnic basket on his arm and stood at the castle doors. The guard bowed as Sanji picked up his dress and headed down to Zoro. 

“Why don’t you take a break and have something to eat.” Sanji suggested. 

The guard rose and walked away as Zoro smiled softly to Sanji. 

“Shall we go to the garden?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro smirked, “Of course.” 

Sanji took Zoro’s arm as they headed to the garden. They sat on a small hill overlooking the willow tree and a small pond under it. Many flowers scattered around on the grass. Sanji plucked one and smelled it softly as Zoro rested back on his hands. 

“I should thank you.” Zoro said. 

Sanji snapped over to him, “Thank me?” 

He turned to Sanji, “You’ve opened my eyes to how broken my kingdom is. Once I am king, I will fix everything. My people don’t deserve to go through what you went through.” 

“Our.”

Zoro cocked a brow, “Our?” 

“Our, people.” He said turning away to the flower. 

Zoro smirked, “Oh have you finally considered yourself to be my queen?” 

“I may not like you now, but. I do owe you for helping my father. And, taking me in.” 

He scooted closer to Sanji taking the flower from his hand and placed it in his hair. He tilted his chin to look at him. There was a hue of pink on his cheeks and his lips pursed. Zoro smiled softly before kissing his cheek. Sanji smiled softly as Zoro pulled away. 

“You should smile more often, it’s truly beautiful.” Zoro said. 

“Alright just eat your food!” Sanji snapped. 

Once the night fell, Sanji and Zoro just sat next to each other chatting. They watched the moon and stars be strung up in the sky. Both getting to know each other a little more and more. A soft warmth liking growing in there stomachs, and a piece of each other was kept on their hearts. Sanji rested back against Zoro’s shoulder earning the Prince's attention. But the blonde’s eyes kept to the stars. They sparkled and glinted, reflecting the stars and the moon. With a soft smile on his face. Zoro couldn’t help but stare a bit longer. Sanji was beautiful, he would make such a beautiful queen. He couldn’t wait for Sanji to be at his side. From this day forth, till death do they part.

“Your highness! It’s time to come inside.” A guard called. 

Zoro stood holding out his hand, Sanji took it and Zoro helped him up. Picking up the picnic basket and taking Sanji’s hand. They walked into the castle. Mihawk and Shanks witnessed the two walking into the palace. 

“So, it seems the blonde has finally accepted his fate.” Mihawk said.

“Leave them alone, I think it’s romantic. Zoro saved his life, in return he earned the love of the criminal.” Shanks said. 

Mihawk sighed, “I’m worried he would kill my son. He’s a thief, he could kill him and the kingdom-” 

“You have to learn to trust your son. Zoro picked Sanji for a reason, you have to trust our son. I think Sanji will be a great queen beside our son’s side. Have you seen the way he looks at him. Sometimes I wish you’d look at me like that.” Shanks huffed. 

“Queen. That’s it.” 

Shanks frowned, “What?” 

“We shall welcome our new queen, I will send a notice to the kingdom for a ball. And letters to Perona and Luffy. They will attend the wedding as well.” Mihawk chuckled to himself, “Let’s introduce our new queen.”


	5. The Town Ball

A week goes by. Luffy sat on his throne, he was queen of a nearby kingdom. While the king was Usopp. They agreed that Luffy and Usopp’s marriage would unite the kingdoms. But. They didn’t love each other. No. They agreed it was more of a friendship then it was a relationship. But it would appease their parents by being wed. So. They went through with it. 

Luffy perked up when a guard from his kingdom walked into the throne room. He held a letter and approached the king. He handed it to him the letter. Usopp took the letter and broke the seal of Luffy’s kingdom’s seal. He opened the letter and started to read it. He smiled turning to his queen. 

“Luffy, your brother is getting married.” Usopp said. 

Perona darted down the stairs, she pushed away her husband snatching the letter. 

“Zoro’s WHAT?! This can’t be true.” She said. 

“Your highness has found a lovely bride, he’s tended to the kingdom with his new queen to his side. You’ve been invited to the wedding and the ball to meet said princess.” 

Perona huffed, “Fine, we will attend. We will be there.” 

And so. Began the assembly of the ball. Invitations for the wedding was sent out, while on every doorstep were invitations to the ball. The people of the village celebrated and got ready for the ball. 

Sanji sat on his bed looking out the window. He watched people start to decorate the town with the kingdom’s colors. Black and red. He sat with his hands between his knees lost in his own thoughts. Hoping he was going to be a good queen for these people. They looked up to him already, when he wasn’t even the princess. The door opened he turned to Zoro who walked in shutting the door. He went to Sanji and took his side. Zoro took Sanji’s hand and kissed his knuckle. Sanji only turned back to the window. 

“They are going all out huh?” Sanji asked. 

“It’s tradition. Are you nervous?” Zoro asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave your side. I’ll be right here.” Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded clutching Zoro’s hand. He looked to Zoro and clutched his hand. 

“So, how does this work?” Sanji asked. 

The doors were pushed open, Zoro, Mihawk, and Shanks all sat in the throne room. Luffy and Usopp stepped through. Luffy grinned as Zoro got up. Then they tackled each other in hugs. Luffy pulled back clutching his shoulders. 

“So. Where is this bride of yours?” Luffy asked. 

“He’s upstairs, you know no one can see the princess until I bring him down for the ball.” Zoro said. 

“Blah. That’s no fun.” 

“It’s tradition.” 

Luffy whined as Zoro showed him to his room. Zoro wasn’t allowed to see Sanji again until the ball. It would bring bad fortune on the wedding along with the peace of the kingdom. So Sanji sat in his evening dress. He fiddled with the straps of the light blue dress that wrapped around his middle fingers. His eyes wandered to the many flowers on the corset part of the dress. The flowers began to fan out at his hips with little strings of gems hanging off them. On the back was a thin veil like train with the many assortment of flowers. Sanji looked to his hands feeling his nerves and nervousness bundle in his stomach. 

“I’m going to be a queen.” He muttered.

As the time for the ball was upon them a ship had docked on the island. Perona was proud walking down the steps holding up her ballroom dress. Her hair done up into some pretty hairstyle. She turned to the guards getting onto the ship. 

“Don’t forget my things!” She said. 

Then headed up to the castle. Where the doors were opened to her. As she stepped inside. Her grinned seeing Mihawk get up and step down from his throne. She bolted to him and embraced him. She pulled back holding his arms with a large grin. 

“I head Zoro’s getting married. Is that true?”she asked. 

“That is true.” Mihawk sighed. 

“What she like? Is she the daughter a wealthy family?”

“Sanji, isn’t royal.” 

She furrowed, “Zoro can’t marry her then.” 

“Your brother is set on marrying Sanji, which is also my fault. I told him he could pick anyone. So. He picked Sanji.” 

She sighed, “You’ve gone soft papa.” 

“Perona!” Luffy cried. 

Then glomped onto his older sister. Zoro sighed walking into the throne room. Perona’s had snapped to him before trudging over to him. Luffy was clung to her ankle chatting about his kingdom and all. But she wasn’t listening anyway. She stood before Zoro with a large mischievous grin across her lips. 

“Zoro, Zoro Zoro, why didn’t you tell your dear sister you were getting married? What she like?” She asked. 

“You have to wait until the ball to meet my bride.” Zoro said. 

She pursed her lips, “Tell me something Zoro jeez.” 

“My hands are tied.” 

Then he left with Luffy to find something to eat. Perona pursed her lips before crossing her arms and following after them. 

As the time for the ball began Zoro was in his room looking out the window. He watched people gather into the castle. Everyone dressed in appropriate attire. Zoro opened his window and leaned against the ledge. 

“Are you nervous?” 

Zoro turned to Sanji’s window, seeing he was backed into his room. 

“Slightly, but. They are our people, and trust my judgement.” Zoro said. 

Sanji smiled softly, “You’ll save me a dance right?” 

“Of course.” 

“I’ve been lonely today. After a week of never leaving your side. Then being locked away in here, I. I know I’m sounding-” 

“I know, my brother and sister are very excited about seeing you. I had to stop myself from gushing about you.” 

Sanji snickered going to the window and reaching out to him. But still hid behind the window ceil. Zoro took Sanji’s hand kissing his knuckles before gently putting his palm to his cheek. 

“Why, why did you pick me?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro smiled softly, “Jeez, you still don’t know?” 

“Know what?” 

“Years ago, when you were working in the kitchen. There was a poor boy who was starving to death on your doorstep. Your father said to leave me be, but you didn’t. When lost all hope, you. You saved my life with a small dish of food. And from that moment, I know it sounds sappy. But, I fell in love with you. Shanks always said the best way to your lover’s heart is through his stomach.” Zoro sighed, “Then he force drank my father some alcohol.” 

Sanji’s hand trembled as he sniffled, Zoro turned to Sanji’s window. 

“H-Hey, wait I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

“That’s the kindest thing someone has ever told me.” Sanji sobbed. 

Zoro kissed his knuckle again, “Do you still want to be my wife?” 

Sanji sniffled before he swallowed thickly, “I do.”


	6. Your New Queen

Zoro was escorted out of his room as Sanji sat on his bed. He looked to his hands remembering saving Zoro’s life. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing sooner. But, he had changed since he was a kid. He was a scrawny little kid with a sour attitude. The Zoro now was some kind of wet dream. All muscle, scars and, he was large. Oh how big and burly he was now. 

Zoro stepped down to the ballroom with his brother and sister. With her husband, and Usopp. As they entered the ballroom they stood next to Shanks and Mihawk by the throne chairs. The kingdom bowed to them while Zoro’s eyes kept to the balcony on the top of the staircase. They rose as Mihawk folded his arms behind his back. 

“Welcome.” Mihawk spoke, “My wife, children and I invited you to this ball to celebrate my eldest son’s betroth to his soon to be bride.” 

The crowd applauded softly before Mihawk and Shanks took a seat. Luffy, Usopp and Perona’s husband mingled off to the food table. While Zoro kept to Mihawk’s side, she scooted closer to Zoro and nudged him earning his attention. 

“So, when will we get to meet her?” Perona asked. 

“When you stop bugging me.” Zoro snapped. 

Sanji stepped out of his room hiking up his dress he stepped down the hall following the noise of the party. His eyes wandered to the many paintings hung up on the wall. But he stopped to one in particular. It was a royal family panting. Sanji smiled to the little ten year old Zoro sitting on his father’s knee, while his brother sat on the floor. His sister held in Shanks arms, he smiled touching over Zoro’s small face. 

“I can’t believe the two of you are the same person.” Sanji said. 

He brushed by the painting and headed down the hall. Where he pushed past the curtains and stood at the top of the balcony. Sanji stepped up to the railing seeing the many people down on the floor. He smiled seeing Zoro chatting up with his brother. Before eyes were soon drawn to him. Luffy looked up to Sanji earning a furrowed look from Zoro before he also turned. 

Sanji smiled as Zoro dropped his champagne glass shattering it to the floor. Zoro began to push past people as Sanji began his decent down the stairs. Everyone drew to the couple as Zoro stepped up to the bottom of the stairs holding out his hand. Sanji delicately took his hand stepping down to the main floor. 

“You know something?” Sanji started, “If you keep your mouth open like that a fly will go down your throat.” 

Zoro snapped his jaw shut having Sanji chuckle. He smiled twirling Sanji in his beautiful dress. Before stopping and his dress spun around his body one last time. Zoro placed his hand to the crease of his arm before he turned to the people. Sanji clutched onto Zoro’s sleeve seeing the many eyes on him. 

“Zoro.” Sanji muttered, “There looking at you.” 

He chuckled, “Trust me, there looking at you.” 

Sanji stiffened as Zoro chuckled softly. 

“I’d like to introduce my bride. In three weeks from now, we will be wed and you will have your new princess. Princess Sanji.” Zoro announced. 

It was quiet a moment before they watched the people bow before them. Zoro turned to Sanji watching the people bow before them then turned to Zoro. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sanji and pulled him into his side. 

“Whoa whoa! Wait just a minute.” 

Zoro sighed as Perona pushed her way through the people up to Zoro and Sanji. Luffy followed behind her as she put her hands on her hips. 

“Sanji isn’t a woman?!” She barked. 

“I never said he was.” Zoro said, “Sanji this is my annoying younger sister Perona, and my little brother Luffy.” 

She gave an appalled gasp as Luffy stepped up to Sanji. He walked around him looking at Sanji. While Zoro and Sanji watched him. He gasped as Luffy lifted his dress Zoro swatted him away. 

“Alright Luffy that’s enough.” Zoro barked. 

Sanji clutched his dress with a hue of blush on his cheeks. Zoro lead Sanji to the dance. He pulled Sanji close as the music began to play and they pulled close to each other. Then started circling the floor. Perona and Luffy stood on the sidelines watching their brother dance off with Sanji. Luffy put his hand on Perona’s shoulder earning her attention. 

“I think Zoro’s found him.” Luffy said. 

“But he’s-” 

“Let him be.” 

She sighed crossing her arms and watching them dance. Once the dance was over Sanji curtsied to Zoro while he bowed to Sanji. Everyone gave a soft clapping. But there was one that was louder than the rest. Zoro perked up as a man broke through the crowd. Zoro furrowed grabbing Sanji and pulling him close. 

“Your highness, congrats on your engagement. And. To a criminal.” 

There was a soft murmur as Zoro glanced to the people. Sanji clutched onto Zoro’s coat as the man stood before them. He stood tall with dark skin and pearl red earrings. His dark eyes stood eye level with Zoro. They both exchanged dark looks. He was the commander of the royal guard, he was Gin. 

“Now, if this little charade is over. I’d like to escort the criminal to his proper place.” Gin spoke. 

“His crimes have been pardoned. Sanji is no longer a criminal in our kingdom.” Zoro said. 

“Oh but he can kill three of our men and walk away like it never happened.” 

“I didn’t kill those men!” Sanji barked, “I watched you kill them!” 

His dark eyes turned to Sanji, “This fame has swollen your head thinking you can get out of this. You're a criminal and a murder.” 

“Get out of my kingdom.” Zoro barked. 

Sanji turned to Zoro who’s dark gaze stared right at the commander. 

“Your taking the side of a criminal over your own commander?” 

“Sanji doesn’t have the heart to kill anyone, let alone harm me. Now. Get out before I have you escorted out.” Zoro barked. 

The man huffed backing off, “Well, then. This means war.” 

Gin left without another word, there was a loud cheering having Zoro’s dark look lift and turn to the people. Many thanked him and praised him as Sanji buried his head into Zoro’s neck. 

“Gin, he was the one. Who hurt me.” Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed, as Sanji pulled away clutching onto Zoro’s coat. 

“He was the one who is breaking the kingdom.”


	7. War

The days were counting down to the wedding. It was only four days away. Everything was already set and according to plan. Sanji’s dress was picked out, Zoro’s uniform, along with Perona’s and Luffy’s dresses. 

Currently. Zoro and Sanji were outside resting under an apple tree. Sanji curled to Zoro’s chest while he was resting back on a folded arm. His free arm kept to Sanji’s hip feeling Sanji’s breathing. The wind blew softly tousling their hair and clothes. Sanji grunted wrapping his arm around Zoro’s middle before shifting slightly. Zoro cracked open his eye to watch Sanji. He moved his arm from his hip to Sanji’s blonde hair. Running his sun kissed hand through his hair. 

There was a soft trotting earning Zoro’s attention. A guard hopped off a horse and approached them. Zoro moved his arm from behind his head while the guard handed him a letter. He nodded as the guard softly stepped away and back onto his horse. He pulled the seal off before pulling out the letter. He read over the letter before his eye widened and his breath got caught in his throat. Awakening Sanji. He fluttered open his eyes and looked to Zoro then to the letter. 

“Oh, who’s it from?” Sanji asked. 

Zoro turned to Sanji and sighed, “It’s a neighboring kingdom. Gin must of tucked his tail between his knees and is turning a kingdom against us. My father and I are being summoned to come to an agreement. If we don’t go in three days. They will declare war on us.” 

“But the wedding?” 

“I know, I’d rather have a place for us to have the wedding first.” Zoro said. 

Sanji sighed, “Alright, I just hope you come back okay.” 

“Don’t worry. I will. Once I do, our wedding will be the first thing that happens when I return.” 

“Okay.” 

So. That night, Zoro, Sanji, Mihawk, and Shanks headed to the dock with a swarm of guards. Sanji clutched onto Zoro’s middle as they headed to the dock. His head pressed to his neckbone as his hands trailed up to Zoro’s chest. He pulled away from the rein’s putting a hand on Sanji’s. 

“I know. I know.” Zoro muttered. 

As they got to the royal ship, Zoro hopped off his horse and helped Sanji off. They embraced peppering kisses across their faces before pulling back. Sanji cupped Zoro’s cheeks and kissed him roughly on the lips. Zoro was eager to return before it turned more into kissing. And mesh of tongue and teeth. 

“Alright that’s enough of that.” Mihawk grunted. 

Shanks smacked him on the chest. He turned to the red haired man with a slight pout on his lips. 

“You don’t kiss me like that anymore.” Shanks whined. 

Mihawk sighed, “Now is not the-” 

“No, I’m not going to see you for god knows how long and all I get as a goodbye. Is us arguing!” 

He growled grabbing the collar of Shank’s dress before kissing him roughly on the lips. Then pulled back earning a large grin from the red haired man. 

“Goodbye my love.” Mihawk said. 

Then he boarded the ship as Shanks hopped up on Mihawk’s horse. Sanji and Zoro embraced one last time. 

“Please come home safe.” Sanji said. 

“I will try.” Zoro said.

He pulled away kissing Sanji one last time before boarding the ship. A few guards stepped up onto the ship before it began to sail off. Shanks and Sanji stood watching the king and prince leave them to tend to the kingdom. Shanks and Sanji got on the horses before heading back to the kingdom. 

“They will be back before you know it.” Shanks said. 

Sanji turned to him, “Are you sure?” 

“Trust me, my husband will make sure to come back before the wedding.” 

It's been a week. And there was no letter or anything about their return. The many kingdoms that had come to wedding have stayed in spare rooms. Or inn’s in the kingdom. 

Sanji sat on a hill overlooking the horizon. Waiting for a ship to come. Zoro’s ship. Oh how he waited there for the week thinking over what he should of told Zoro before he left. He loved him. Sanji loved Zoro. The man he thought he wouldn't. But he did. He wished he told him before he left. Or hear Zoro tell him that he loved him too. 

He perked up seeing something in the distance. He rose to his feet as it grew closer. A grin grew to his lips seeing the ship. And another from the neighboring kingdom. Sanji turned to the stables before whistling harshly. 

“Wado!” Sanji called, “Zoro’s back!” 

There was a loud neighing before he trotted up to Sanji. He pulled himself up onto the horse and snapped the reins. Wado bolted off to the docks as people began to gather to welcome the king and prince back from there adventure. Sanji got to the docks but furrowed seeing the many people. He glanced around before seeing a cliff in the distance. He tugged on the reins of Wado. Then snapped them in the direction. Wado bolted off weaving through the forest and up to the cliff. As the ship was positioned under them Wado backed up before bolting to the cliff. And. Bucked Sanji off. He yelped falling onto the ship before a pair of arms held him. His eyes were shut and fists clutched. Zoro cocked a brow to him with a smirk on his lips. 

“Wado’s scared of heights you know.” Zoro said. 

His eyes snapped open before he grinned and embraced Zoro. He chuckled setting him down and embracing him back. Zoro spun Sanji around before setting him down. They pulled away as Sanji smiled to him. 

“I love you.” Sanji said. 

Zoro was taken back a moment before he smiled. 

“I love you too. But you shouldn’t go jumping off cliff’s just to get my attention.” Zoro said. 

“I take it back.” 

“Too late you already said it.” 

They kissed softly before Zoro pulled back, “Gin is going to be put in a better custody, and the kingdom has sworn their alliance with us once more.” 

“Oh thats great-” 

“But I must ask you.” Zoro knelt down taking Sanji’s hand, “Will you marry me?” 

Sanji smiled, “I will.”


	8. Wedding Day

Oh how everyone scrambled. Everyone was running around like there heads were chopped off. Today was the wedding for the prince and princess. And everything had to be perfect. 

Sanji was put into a dress that practically drowned him. The bottom, the top and the sleeves of the dress was made of lace. His train was also made of lace and seemed to go on forever. There was diamonds encrusted on the dress. Along with a necklace with the family's crest on it. Sanji sat looking to the necklace. He was going to be a Roronoa. A princess, and soon to be queen to the kingdom. He looked out the window to the town. Sanji picked up his dress and walked over to the window. 

He watched people string up silver bells, white flowers, and small hearts hanging from them. Sanji smiled softly leaning against the windowsill before he looked down to the entrance. Zoro was dressed in his princely attire barking at his guards. Once he finished he turned to go inside when he stopped. He looked up to Sanji who gasped hid behind the window. 

He smiled softly clutching his heart as he knew Zoro was smiling softly. Then he heard Zoro barking once more. Sanji poked his head out once more, but Zoro wasn't out there. He frowned slightly before the door was opened. Sanji turned to Perona who shut the door holding something in her hands. Sanji perked up to her as she sat on the bed. Sanji sat next to her as she held out an item in her hands. Sanji held his hands out before she dropped a small object in his hands. Sanji saw the small shell in his hands and smiled softly. He looked up to her as she smiled softly placing his hands over the small shell. 

"My brother might be a handful at times. But out of all the years I have lived with him. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Or excited about anything." 

They both chuckled before they embraced, Perona smiled looking to his dress. 

"And you sure do make a beautiful bride. I hope you mare Zoro cry. I wanna see him cry." 

Sanji laughed as Perona got up and then left. He looked back to the baby pink shell in his hands. Sanji smiled placing the delicate object on his night stand before the door opened once more. Nami stepped through with a white pillow and a crown attached was his veil. She smiled shutting the door and approached Sanji. 

"We're going to be starting soon. Zoro is very eager. God you should hear him making orders. It's like we're going to war." Nami said. 

Sanji chuckled,  "He's probably nervous. God. So am I." 

Nami approached him tilting up his chin, "Zoro would be proud to have you as his wife. Hell, the entire kingdom would be proud."

She placed the veil and the crown on his head before folding back the veil before his face.

"Come on. Zoro isn't going to wait forever. He's an antsy man." 

Nami took his hand before poking her head out of the room. 

"Where's Zoro?" Nami asked. 

"Probably already at the chapel." Robin said. 

Nami hummed taking Sanji down to the main floor. Where guards were awaiting his arrival. They followed Sanji outside to a white carriage and helped him inside. Before to guards headed inside with him. Nami also climbed in with Sanji's bouquet and handed them to him. Sanji took then as the carriage took off and headed out to the chapel. 

Sanji looked out to the kingdom was cheering and waving. He smiled and waved back before they pulled up to the chapel. The guards got out first before helping Sanji out. Nami got out last fixing Sanji's dress before. A hand touched his shoulder. Sanji turned to Zeff who smiled to him. Sanji grinned before embracing him. His father soon returned the embrace before kissing his forehead. 

"You look beautiful." He said. 

"Thank you father." Sanji said. 

Zeff chuckled as Sanji took his arm. The guards opened the doors to the chapel. Soft music played as Sanji stepped inside. The people rose and turned to Sanji with soft gasps. The only one who didn't turn was Zoro. Sanji could see he was tense. Along with nervous. Sanji smiled softly as they stepped up to Zoro. Zeff kissed his cheek before standing with Mihawk and Shanks. Sanji took Zoro's hand earning his attention. 

He was taken back, eye wide and his breath was caught. Sanji was truly beautiful. He smiled softly as Zoro swallowed thickly before a tear rolled down his cheek. Sanji giggled softly before wiping away the single tear. And left the palm of his hand on Zoro's cheek. 

"Let's get married." Sanji whispered. 

Zoro smiled, "Alright." 

As an exchange of words were spoke. The priest had Zoro and Sanji kneel before him placing his hands on their heads before speaking in a foreign tongue. Then Mihawk had stepped up with his black blade. Pulling it from his hip and touched each of their shoulders with the sharp end of the blade before pulling back. Shanks stood beside Mihawk with a cream pillow. Sanji perked up as Mihawk who pulled off the small crown from his head. Then took the official tiara and placed it on Sanji's head. 

"I dub thee, Sanji Princess of Kuraigana. May you lead strong with my son at your side. Raise your head and wear this crown proudly." Mihawk spoke. 

Sanji perked up to him before Zoro stood helping him up. Mihawk stood next to Shanks who took his arm as the priest had taken over the rest. 

"Do you Sanji, take Zoro to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" 

"I do." Sanji said. 

"And do you Zoro, take Sanji to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" 

"I do." 

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Zoro smirked pulling back Sanji's veil. He pulled his blushing cheeks before kissing him softly. Everyone broke out in cheers before Sanji pulled back with a soft giggle.

"I got so nervous for nothing." Sanji chuckled. 

"Yeah. I know." Zoro said. 

Sanji was handed back his bouquet. Before they headed out to the carriages outside. Zoro helped Sanji get in before following after him. They sat over looking the people waving and smiling with the others. Zoro couldn't help himself and couldn't stop kissing Sanji. Who giggled each time he did. 

As they got back to the castle. Sanji noticed all of the staff was outside of the castle. He furrowed to this but before he could ask. Zoro scooped him up and took him inside. Where Zoro lead him up to his bedroom and flopped them both on the bed. Zoro kissed him eagerly but Sanji pushed him back slightly. 

"Zoro, what's going on?" Sanji asked. 

"You don't know?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji shook his head. As Zoro grew a large smirk on his lips. 

"We get the castle all to ourselves for an hour. The staff, my parents, your father, everyone besides us. So, we can have some personal time to ourselves. It's our honeymoon time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is up next


	9. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

A/N: Should I upload the LAST chapter today or next week? 

Zoro unsheathed his sword splitting the ribbon off Sanji’s back and letting the dress fall. Sanji stood in white lacy lingerie. He tried to cover himself in embarrassment. But. Zoro admired him dropping his sword to the floor. Then began to strip off his royal jewels and letting them fall to the floor. He removed his coat letting Sanji see the scar across his chest once more. 

“If you're not ready. I’d understand.” Zoro said. 

“N-No. I want this. For a little while now.” Sanji said. 

Sanji scooted himself up on the bed as Zoro got between his knees and kissed him. It grew heated with rough kisses. Sanji moaned softly clutching onto Zoro. His fingers pulled loose of his lingerine and let it slip to the floor. But before Zoro could pull off his underwear Sanji pushed him back. 

“It’s not fair I’m exposed to you while you are clothed.” Sanji said. 

“My apologies. Shall I remove them. Or will you?” 

Sanji smirked pulling at his belt and let it spool to the floor. Before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his pants. Zoro pulled off his pants before attacking Sanji with more kisses. His arms wrapped around Zoro while grinding their cocks together. Zoro chuckled softly pushing Sanji’s hips down. 

“Relax my queen. We have all the time in the world.” Zoro purred. 

“I’m eager.” Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled taking Sanji’s hand and kissing his palm, “As you wish.” 

He removed Sanji’s underwear before kissing down his body. While his hand wrapped around the base of his dick. He pumped slowly as Sanji moaned softly clutching onto the bed. Zoro’s lips wrapped around his cock licking over the slit and around the tip. Sanji swallowed thickly as he gave a shuddered breath. Zoro swallowed him down inch by inch. His tongue following up the shaft. Sanji moaned clutching onto the sheets and arching his back. Zoro chuckled bobbing his head in a smooth rhythm. While his index and middle finger. Stuck out before Sanji’s lips. Who took them in licking over each didget before he pulled back. He pressed into Sanji’s puckered entrance. While he watched Sanji wither and twitch under him. He rubbed against Sanji’s walls wiggling in deeper earning hoarse moans from the blonde. Zoro chuckled leaning over him and kissing him. Shutting him up slightly before adding another finger. 

“Almost there.” Zoro said.

“N-No. Please. Now.” Sanji panted.

“Sanji I can’t I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself.” 

Zoro sighed removing his underwear and positioned himself to Sanji’s entrance. He groaned clutching onto the bed having Zoro stop. 

“K-keep going. It’s fine.” Sanji panted. 

“Are you sure?” Zoro asked. 

“Yes. I will be fine.” 

Zoro pressed in further as Sanji grunted and shuddered beneath him. Sanji moaned softly once Zoro was fully inside. They panted softly as Zoro peppered Sanji’s face in kisses as Sanji giggled softly. He cupped Zoro’s face kissing him deeply as Zoro thrusted into him slowly. Sanji grunted as Zoro kept the slow pace. But it soon grew into moans. Earning Zoro to pick up the pace a bit more as he kissed Sanji roughly. His pace began to quicken as his release was on the verge. He knew Sanji’s was too when he felt him tighten around him.

“Zoro.” Sanji moaned. 

“I know. Me too.” He groaned. 

Zoro picked up the pace once more feeling his climax on the rise. His thrusts soon grew into hip snapping moments. Sanji’s moans grew louder until he grunted as he sputtered his release on his chest and stomach. Zoro was soon to follow clutching onto the bed before flopping onto his back. They panted softly. 

“You up for another round? I still feel a bit, naughty.” Sanji purred. 

He chuckled turning to Sanji, he took his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

“As you wish.”


	10. And They Lived Happily Ever After

A/N: It wasn't requested on here. But someone commented on AO3 for the ending. So. Here you guys go. 

Sanji glanced around clutching close to a bag before leaving the castle. He jumped up onto his own horse before snapping the reins of his horse. Sanji pulled on the hood of his cloak before entering town. He snapped the reins to the horse as they bolted into the forest. Sanji then slowed the horse down as he hopped down from the horse. He pulled off his hood and opened the bag. He knelt down before a tree pulling out a muffin. 

“It’s okay. Come on out.” He said. 

Zoro pushed the doors open of the kitchen. He furrowed not seeing Sanji working in the kitchen. Zeff turned to him before stepping up to Zoro and bowing softly. He rose folding his arms behind his back. 

“Where is Sanji?” Zoro asked. 

“He’s not here?” Zeff asked. 

“We have the coronation in an hour. I figured he would be here.” 

Zeff shook his head, “No, Sanji probably went riding like he always does. It’s good to bond with a new horse. Sanji will be back in time.” 

Zoro sighed, “That is true. Once he returns, let him know I am looking for him.” 

He nodded as Zoro left, Sanji stepped out from the back room pulling back his hood. Zeff turned to him with a cocked brow and crossed his arms. 

“You gonna tell him or will he have to find out the hard way?” Zeff said. 

“I will. Just. Not yet.” Sanji said. 

Sanji then left heading into the dining room. Zoro sat at the end of the table cleaning his blade. He perked up to Sanji who froze in the doorway. He stood and approached Sanji, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into his chest. 

“Where were you?” Zoro asked. 

“I- I was out.” Sanji said. 

“You know our coronation is today. We have to be dressed and ready before then.” 

“I know I know, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.” Sanji said. 

Zoro sighed embracing Sanji, who embraced him back. He pulled back tilting up Sanji’s chin and kissed him softly. Once he pulled back his thumb ran across his bottom lip and smiled. 

“I’m just glad you came home okay.” Zoro said. 

“Your highness, we need to prepare for the coordination.” 

“Right.” 

Zoro and Sanji were taken into separate rooms and changed into there new royal attire. Sanji was put into a red dress that fit his figure nicely and there was a slit up the leg. With gold embroidery on the chest and had a matching choker. He was put into black heels while his tiara was placed on his head. Zoro was put into a black uniform with the royal jewels hung around his neck along with his crown. He then was escorted downstairs and waited at the bottom of the stairs. Mihawk and Shanks stood with him. Until Sanji tapped down the stairs and took Zoro’s arm. Who turned to Sanji and his eye widened while his jaw dropped. 

Sanji giggled closing his mouth and kissing him softly. Zoro purred as his hand found it’s way to Sanji’s hips. Before his hand slipped lower and squeezed his toosh. Sanji gasped and smacked him on the chest earning his parents attention. Zoro chuckled before kissing his cheeks and down his neck. 

“Zoro. Knock it off. You can have your. Time when we are gone.” Mihawk said. 

“Sorry pops, I couldn’t handle myself.” Zoro purred. 

Shanks nudged Mihawk pouting slightly. Who rolled his eyes and they headed out to the carriages outside. Mihawk helped Shanks up before helping up Sanji. Who sat across from each other as Zoro and Mihawk sat beside them. They were pulled into town as they waved to the people of the kingdom before getting to the chapel. The royals stepped inside. 

Where Zoro and Sanji were in a back room pressed up against each other in deep lip locking. Mihawk and Shanks stood holding their crowns as everyone got in. Mihawk turned to Shanks and leaned over his ear. He whispered into his ear softly earning his eyes to widen before turning to Mihawk. 

“Really?” 

“Just the two of us. And I will make it up to you.” Mihawk purred. 

Shanks nudged him, “Dirty old man.” 

Mihawk hummed as then the ceremony began. Zoro and Sanji walked in slightly disheveled. Mihawk grumbled rubbing his temple. 

“Idiots, were in a chapel.” Mihawk grunted. 

They stepped up to Mihawk and Shanks before kneeling before them. The priest began to start the ceremony. Earning Zoro and Sanji new crowns and taking Mihawk and Shanks place. They turned to the people as Sanji held onto Zoro’s arm. 

“Introducing, the king and queen. Zoro and Sanji Roronoa.” 

The people bowed to them as Zoro and Sanji then stepped out of the chapel and into a carriage. They turned to Shanks and Mihawk who bowed to them before rising. 

“Long live the king.” Mihawk said.

Zoro chuckled, “I hope you will visit often.” 

“We will see. I have some making up to do. I wish you and your wife well son. I’m proud of you.” 

Then the carriage took off. Sanji rested onto Zoro’s shoulder and smiled. They waved to the people as they headed back to the castle. 

Once night fell. Sanji snuck out of his room and pulled on his cloak before descending the stairs. He stepped outside to the stables and snuck him and his horse out. Sanji climbed up onto his horse before snapping the reins. He neighed before darting off to the forest again. Where he hopped off once more and pulled out a bag. Kneeling before the tree and pulled out a small loaf of bread. 

“Go on. Take it.” Sanji said. 

Zoro awoke the following morning to Sanji snuggled beside him. He got up and kissed his forehead before he was dressed in his kingly attire. Zoro then headed out of the room awakening his wife. Sanji grumbled before he gasped to the clock. He was dressed before darting down the stairs. His cloak in hand as he went into the dinning room. Zoro perked up to Sanji going into the kitchen before coming out with a bag. 

“Good morning to you too.” Zoro said. 

Sanji turned to Zoro, “Sorry I will be right back. I have to go.” 

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Zoro asked. 

“There’s something I have to do. I will be back.” 

Then Sanji left. A guard took his side as Zoro raised a hand. Knowing Sanji wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He’d rather see what he is doing with his own eye. Zoro rose as the cooks stepped out. Zeff placed his breakfast before him before taking his arm. Zoro cocked a brow turning to the elder man. 

“Your majesty if I may. Sanji has been visiting the forest recently. I suggest to start there.” 

“Thank you.” 

Zoro left the kitchen before heading out. Wado trotted up to him as he pulled himself up onto his saddle before snapping the reins. Wado trotted down into the kingdom before heading into the forest. Zoro hopped off wado and patted his nose before following to the sound of laughter. He poked over to Sanji knelt down before a little girl. She was dressed in rags and pretending to be a princess. Then flopped into Sanji’s puffy dress and looked up to him. 

“When will you tell him about me?” She asked. 

“Soon. Soon my dear.” He said running a hand through her hair. 

Zoro stepped out leaning against the tree, “Why not now?” 

They gasped turning to Zoro, the girl bowed before him as Sanji got up. Zoro’s eye was on the girl before turning to Sanji. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” Zoro said. 

“I’m sorry Zoro, I just couldn’t let her starve. She needed me and I-”

Zoro raised a hand before taking a knee. The girl looked up to him as he motioned her up to him. She got up and stood before him. He tilted up her chin as his eye flicked to her being. He sighed in relief pulling his hand away. 

“I was worried my wife had been taking care of a troll. Since your so small.” Zoro said. 

She snorted a laugh, “No your majesty. I’m a little girl.” 

“And does this, little girl have a name?” 

“Loulee.” 

“Well Loulee, why don’t you come to my palace. And my wife and I can take care of you how does that sound?” 

She gleamed, “Really?” 

“Unless you want to live in the forest.” 

She giggled as Zoro scooped her up and placed her on his hip. Sanji blinked surprised how Zoro warmed up to her. 

“You think you can escape my castle without me knowing? Or coming out here to see Loulee? I already knew. I made sure she was protected and kept safe while you were gone.” 

She nodded, “I’m okay.” 

Zoro hopped on his horse putting Loulee behind him as Sanji stood processing things. He then sighed hopping onto his horse. 

“You can’t be cross with me when I’m cross with you.” Zoro said. 

“If you knew then why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Cause then it would of ruined my fun.” 

“Fine. We’re even then.” 

So Loulee lived in the castle with Zoro and Sanji as their daughter and the princess of the kingdom. Ruling by both her father’s sides. 

“Where they lived happily ever after the end.” Zoro said snapping the book shut. 

Loulee pursed her lips, her eyes scanned over the title of the book. ‘Math for Kid’s.’ She glanced to her father. 

“Read it again!” She grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much! I'm glad you enjoyed this book. And the testing of cross dressing Sanji. Now the final product will be published next Wednesday.


End file.
